Sibling Hatred
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: What if there was no Nexus 2.0? How would the leader of it act if she wasn't inh the WWE? & how would her older brother act like when he figures out that she acted up for the final time and he makes her be on the road with him? How would she react THEN?


**Lana: Don't know how the inspiration came for this -_- but its out here. Natalie & Ally belong to coolchic79260**

"NO!"

Vanessa was in her house in Manchester on the phone with her annoying older brother Wade—who apparently somehow heard (probably from their younger sister Natalie) that basically Vanessa caused shit up again with her mortal enemy Quinn and Wade wants to basically "watch over" the twenty five year old by forcing her to go on the road with him. "No way in hell am I going to basically have you as my watch person thing for like how many months you want it to last," Vanessa stated.

"_Well you should've thought of that before you caused shit with that Quinn girl for like the hundredth time," _Wade said.

"Actually it was the twentieth time and she started it all," Vanessa said, basically correcting her brother.

"_Whatever, you know what I mean. So you're basically going to be with me until your attitudes shaped up," _Wade said.

Vanessa was quiet until she basically hung up on her brother and tossed the phone to the other side of the room which broke into a bunch of pieces.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch!" Vanessa screamed as she ended walking to her room, just standing in there and thinking about what to do. Pack up and fly to America and basically just do whatever Wade does? Or just stay in Manchester, cause shit with Quinn for like the 21st time, have Wade hear about _that, _have him fly out to Manchester and basically get Vanessa over to America? "So basically it's a lose/lose situation," Vanessa muttered to herself as she proceeded to head to her closet, basically grab all of her clothes and set it on her bed.

_**Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why ya lookin' at me?**_

Vanessa stopped looking at her clothes on her bed and grabbed her other cell phone (yeah she has two), and saw that it was Natalie that was calling her.

"_I guess Wade told you the wonderful news, huh?" _Natalie asked as soon as she heard Vanessa answer her cell phone.

"Oh bite me sis," Vanessa said.

"_Damn, I guess he did," _Natalie said.

"Yeah, why do I end up being the person that Wade ends up yelling at twenty four seven?" She asked.

"_Well maybe its because you're the person who likes to cause fucking trouble, and he basically has to be the parent between the three of us," _Natalie said.

"Well you do to," Vanessa said.

"_I don't get caught," _Natalie said and Vanessa knew Natalie was smirking at the other end of wherever the fuck she is because Vanessa only knew that she was with Wade.

"Oh bite me sis," Vanessa said.

"_Don't wanna, and are you packing?" _Natalie asked.

"What if I'm not giving in?" Vanessa asked.

"_You know it's a lose/lose situation," _Natalie said. "_Whatever your decision is, your with Wade," _She added.

"Yeah I know, and that's what bad about it," Vanessa said.

"_Just start packing," _Natalie said then hung up on her end.

"God damn it!" Vanessa said as she hung up her phone. "She's freaking 21 and yet she acts like she's my mom," She added as she went to her closet and grabbed her favourite black and hot pink zebra print luggage and placed all of the clothes that she would be needing for the time that she would be with her two siblings and Vanessa would say that it would be torture.

**.x.**

It was 5:45 AM the next day when Vanessa boarded her plane to Los Angeles—which would take around eleven hours. "Eleven freaking hours!" Vanessa muttered to herself as she was sitting in her seat, listening to her pink iPod and more specifically to the song _The One _by _May J Blige (feat. Drake), _and of course Vanessa didn't know that she fallen asleep at least fifteen minutes into the flight.

**FF to 4:45 PM**

Someone was shaking Vanessa awake. When the blonde woke up, the person said, "Flight landed,"

"Thank you sir," Vanessa said as she got out of her seat with her carry on and walked out of the plane. As soon as she got the rest of her luggage, she made it to the nearest taxi and told the cab driver to take her to the hotel that Wade & Natalie were staying at.

As soon as Vanessa's cab made it to the hotel, she saw Natalie standing out in front of it, waiting for her older sister. "Nattie!" Vanessa said as she got out of the cab and dove towards Natalie, giving the girl a hug.

"V, missed you sis," Natalie said as she accepted the hug given by Vanessa. When the cab driver given Vanessa her luggage, her and Natalie entered the hotel and went straight to Natalie's room. When the two girls entered the hotel room, Vanessa quickly fell onto the nearest comfy thing and was about to go asleep before Natalie said, "Come on get dressed we have to meet Ally down at the arena so she could basically do a few moves or whatever the fuck she put it as,"

Vanessa sat up in her bed and asked, "Who is Ally?"

"Wade's fiancée," Ally said.

"Fiancée?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah apparently," Natalie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"He can actually get a girlfriend and keep her to this point?" Vanessa asked a little shocked.

"Yeah," Natalie said. "So get your blonde ass off of the bed, get dressed and let's go to the arena," She added before getting changed herself.


End file.
